I'm not on drugs, I'm just in love
by yanystonem
Summary: Estaba loco por ella. Sus ojos, su aroma, su menudo cuerpo y hasta ese estúpido cabello rosa, todo en ella lo volvía demente, y aunque aún ni siquiera la besaba, era suya, suya y solo suya, él se encargaría de eso. 100% SasuSaku.


La ciudad de Konoha casi llegaba a los 40 grados, si bien eran los últimos días de vacaciones de verano y la gente seguía escapando del calor como podía, Haruno Sakura sólo se preocupaba por ayudar a sus padres a empacar, y a desempacar a la vez, se había mudado hace poco y sus padres ya se iban de viaje nuevamente,no le importaba en absoluto el clima.

-Bien Sakura querida, nos vamos – sonrió Mebuki Haruno al mismo tiempo que le besaba la frente a su hija.

Su padre, Kizashi Haruno sacaba las maletas con un poco de dificultad por la puerta principal, irse a Europa por dos semanas conllevaba un montón de cosas innecesarias para él –sin embargo no así para su esposa- y por supuesto, toneladas de ropa.

Sakura los observaba con una mueca divertida en el rostro, puesto que sabía lo agotadora que podía ser su madre y la paciencia que le tenía su padre por aceptar todos sus caprichos, de todas formas amaba la relación que tenían e internamente –muy internamente- deseaba tener algún día una relación así.

-por cierto, se que te lo dije un millón de veces pero perdóname por no poder estar contigo en tu primer día en el instituto nuevo.. se que por todo esto del trabajo de tu padre debemos viajar mucho y no estamos a tu lado en momentos importantes, también que no estás acostumbrada a ésta nueva ciudad pero…- la mujer rubia miró hacia el suelo un poco apenada, se sentía culpable por dejar tanto tiempo sola a su hija, sin embargo estaba muy orgullosa de ella, Sakura era una niña muy madura para su edad, con las cosas claras, calificaciones envidiables y por ello había ganado una beca en el mejor instituto de la ciudad.

\- madre – le tomó de los hombros y le dio una sonrisa para tranquilizarla- no debes preocuparte por mi, ya lo sabes, se cuidar de mi misma perfectamente- le besó la mejilla y le dio un fuerte abrazo que fue igualmente correspondido. Su padre, quien miraba la escena un poco apenado también, se acercó – luego de soltar de golpe las maletas, debido al peso- y le revolvió el cabello paternalmente a la pelirosa – estamos muy orgullosos de ti cerezo, estaremos en contacto y ya sabes que debes acudir a la señora Chiyo en caso de cualquier emergencia. –

Sakura asintió, siempre le decían lo mismo, sin embargo los respetaba y amaba, y la señora Chiyo, su nueva vecina, también era una viejecilla muy tierna que había pasado horas antes a su nuevo hogar, presentándose y ofreciéndole compañía y ayuda cuando lo necesitara, estaba realmente agradecida.

-Lo se, lo se – caminó un poco y ayudó a llevar las maletas al taxi que esperaba afuera, el conductor miraba con cara de aburrido y Sakura supo que sus padres ya se habían entretenido mucho con ella– no se atrasen más por mi, pueden perder el vuelo y no deseo eso; les enviaré una foto de mi primer día y no los decepcionaré – Les dio un último abrazo a sus padres quienes ya estaban listos para partir, su madre subió con ojos llorosos al vehículo y su padre, levantando un pulgar en señal de aprobación, siguió a su esposa.

-no lo dudamos cariño, cuídate y te amamos mucho.

\- y yo a ustedes, ¡buen viaje! – se despidió con la mano hasta que el taxi desapareció de su vista, suspiró. Ya estaba acostumbrada a los constantes viajes de sus padres por motivos de trabajo, su padre era un accionista importante en una relevante empresa, y su madre, como esposa ejemplar, no podía dejarlo solo. No podía negar, eso si, que tenía un poco de ansiedad, otro año nuevo, con gente nueva, muy rica por cierto, estaba segura que serían casi puros petulantes sin ningún sentido común ni responsabilidades, pero no decepcionaría a sus padres, sacaría excelentes calificaciones como siempre y podría estudiar en una universidad prestigiosa, así no dependería más de ellos y haría lo que su corazón siempre a querido y añorado: la medicina.

Sasuke Uchiha disfrutaba del cálido ambiente del jardín de su hogar ,en donde se celebraba una gran fiesta, si es que así se le podía llamar al desastre que había, drogas, alcohol y sexo por doquier, gente bailando descontrolada, quebrando cosas, vomitando por los rincones y hasta durmiendo en el piso; Era cosa de casi todos los días. con los pies dentro de su enorme piscina con un vaso de whisky en la mano y un cigarrillo en la otra, teniendo la mejor vista del mar frente a él. No había ninguna preocupación ni deberes, su vida era simplemente perfecta, o eso creía él.

\- ¡Cariño!- se oyó una voz femenina desde el fondo de la mansión Uchiha, y en unos segundos unos tacones caminando en su dirección le anunciaron que Karin, la chica que siempre lo perseguía – o al menos él la veía de esa forma- se acercaba rápidamente a su lado con una botella de vodka en las manos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja – vamos, tenemos que celebrar, ¡esto es una fiesta! Venga, bailemos – la peliroja de gafas se agachó para enseñarle su pronunciado escote y lo tironeó de la camisa, el Uchiha con disgusto se alejó un poco, evitando el contacto.

-Olvídalo Karin, sabes que no bailo – y en parte era verdad, él solo se preocupaba de beber e introducirse todo tipo de sustancias hasta quedar como un estropajo. Observó a la chica que tenía al lado mirándole con la mirada cargada de deseo, él lo sabía, las chicas siempre solían mirarlo de esa forma, y la verdad Karin Uzumaki no estaba mal, tenía un bonito cuerpo y bastante personalidad, pero no era de su interés, odiaba a las mujeres fáciles –como su madre- pensó con acidez y se bebió el whisky de un sorbo.

Karin frunció los labios pero dejó de insistir, sabía que Sasuke no era una persona fácil de convencer, sin embargo, ella lo esperaría, y cuando fuera el momento él caería; Lo quería para ella sola, sonrió para sus adentros ,no sin antes dejarle un sonoro beso en el cuello, y un "como digas cariño" se fue a bailar con sus amigas que se encontraban más allá.

Cuando Sasuke pensó que al fin podía estar en paz junto a sus vicios, oyó otra molesta voz junto a un fuerte brazo que lo rodeaba sin ningún cuidado, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, y suspiró.

-¡teme, que demonios haces! – Naruto Uzumaki – por cierto primo de Karin- un rubio hiperactivo al que llamaba "mejor amigo". Ni él mismo sabía por qué le llamaba así, eran todo lo contrario, como el agua con el aceite. Naruto era una persona muy extrovertida en todo sentido de la palabra y no tenía pelos en la lengua, algo tonto para el Uchiha, Pero sin embargo siempre estaba a su lado en los momentos que más necesitaba compañía, el chico tenía un gran corazón pero así mismo, una gran bocota que la mayoría del tiempo lo irritaba de sobremanera. no sabía de donde sacaba tanta energía, pero así era su relación, como de amor-odio.

\- Siempre estás con esa cara de amargado – dijo el rubio revolviéndole el cabello azabache de su mejor amigo, sonriendo, sabía que eso le molestaba de sobremanera, pero no le importaba, lo consideraba como su hermano. El pelinegro gruñó y giró el rostro, haciendo como si Naruto no estuviera ahí – mira todas las chicas hermosas que hay – movió los brazos señalando a todas las féminas que bailaban sensualmente intentando llamar la atención de ambos y a otras que ya nadaban desnudas y borrachas en la piscina, riendo tontamente, escucharon perfectamente lo que el rubio dijo, puesto que su voz no pasaba desapercibida para nadie- ¡no es posible que no estés divirtiéndote!

-Tampoco te veo a ti haciéndolo – contestó secamente el moreno.

-¡bah! Están buenas pero son algo tontas, ya me aburrí de las aventuras, lo que yo quiero es algo más, no lo se…- el Uzumaki se sentó a su lado- más serio.

Sasuke rió burlón, ¿algo serio? Las mujeres no servían para eso, èl lo sabía de primera mano, su propia madre se lo había demostrado.

-Pierdes tu tiempo entonces – le dijo y se levantó de donde estaba, el rubio lo miró y suspiró, él nunca cambiaría – iré por otro vaso, y algo de hierba, ¿vas?

-Ya que insistes – Naruto se encogió de hombros y le siguió, se dirigían al minibar que había en una esquina cuando su móvil sonó anunciándole un mensaje de un número que no tenía guardado.

" _Hey, ¿dónde estás? Oí que Uchiha está dando una fiesta, llegó una chica muy buena al lado de mi casa, es algo callada y ñoña,pero seguro con unas copas cae, ¿qué dices, crees que haya algún problema con enseñarle el verdadero konoha? Soy Sasori, por cierto."_

Naruto hizo alzó una ceja divertido, ¿una vecina nueva? Sería interesante conocer gente nueva, pensó; Sabía que a Sasuke no le agradaba mucho Akasuna no Sasori, era un chico del instituto algo sínico para ellos, no andaba en cosas muy legales, pero no les había hecho nada directamente, por lo que sin preguntarle al dueño de casa le envió un mensaje de respuesta, ¿Qué había de malo? Si al fin y al cabo toda la gente que estaba ahí no eran precisamente amigos íntimos de ellos.

" _seguro, no hay problema"._

Sakura se sentía un poco incómoda, hace un rato estaba en la duda de si ir o no a pedirle una navaja a su vecina Chiyo, para abrir algunas cajas de la mudanza, había pensado que sería raro pedir algo así, tan rápido además, quizás hasta pensaría que la chica era suicida, asesina o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo después de unos minutos se decidió por ir, no entendía como podía pensar semejantes estupideces, rió en el camino imaginándose la cara de la señora cuando le pidiera el instrumento, pero se le quitó la sonrisa en un segundo al ver que un chico de su edad le abría la puerta, y por la mirada que le dio, de seguro le abriría mucho más que sólo la puerta.

Tragó saliva y se quedó quieta frente a él, el chico era realmente guapo y se notaba que tenía dinero, así como la casa de la anciana, la casa en la que ella viviría contrastaba mucho con sus vecinos, pero no le importaba, entre más pequeño y acogedor, para ella era mejor.

-¿si? – el chico alzó una ceja luego de observarla unos segundos de arriba a abajo con su cuerpo recargado en el marco, era más alto que ella, de cabello rojo y unos ojos color miel que le incomodaban.

-bue..buenos días – tartamudeó y se odió al instante por eso, era muy aplicada en cuánto a estudios se trataba, pero lo que era relaciones sociales y chicos, de seguro reprobaba a ojos cerrados, siempre estaba inmersa en sus estudios y en ayudar a sus padres, por lo que su vida social se cerraba en alguna que otra compañera de clase y conocidos en campeonatos de matemáticas- sólo nerds y no gente como éste chico,pensó, ese tipo de gente sólo la veía de lejos y realmente no le interesaba hablarles, pero ya que él la miraba con una real interrogante en el rostro, se aclaró la garganta y dijo- Soy Sakura Haruno, la nueva vecina – estiró su mano y el chico se la agitó divertido- ¿se encuentra la señora Chiyo? Hace un rato fue a mi casa y dijo que si necesitaba ayuda no había problema alguno en venir… pero si no está no hay problema, puedo esperar o venir en un…

\- espera- el chico se movió de el marco de la puerta al fin y le hizo una señal para que pasara – mi abuela está en la cocina, pasa, no hay problema- le sonrió de lado y ella se sonrojó, maldición- soy Sasori, por cierto.

Sakura asintió y tímidamente entró en la gran casa, realmente era grande, pensó, y se quedó estática al lado de un sillón, casi como un mueble, sabía que Sasori estaría pensando que era una retrasada ya que la observaba fijamente, casi como si fuera un bicho raro o un fenómeno de circo, se sonrojó de nuevo y giró la mirada, rogando que apareciese luego Chiyo con la navaja y ella se largara corriendo.

-¡ Oh, Sakura, preciosa, haz venido! – no hizo falta que el chico llamara a su abuela, ella la había oído, o quizás oyó sus plegarias internas- ¿te sientes sola, a sucedido algo? – la miró tiernamente y luego miró a su nieto- oh, no lo había mencionado antes – rió un poco como si se regañara internamente- él es mi nieto Sasori - sonrió y le golpeó un poco la espalda al chico- anda, Sasori, preséntate no seas mal educado, es la nueva vecina, debemos cuidar de ella y acompañarla cuando lo necesite.

-n..no hace falta – Sakura agitó las manos con nerviosismo – ya nos hemos presentado- Sasori asintió y siguió con esa mirada divertida- yo.. sólo venía a pedirle… una navaja – ésta vez si fue muy vergonzoso, peor de cómo lo había imaginado, Dios, ¿dónde estaba su seguridad de siempre? ¡ parecía una loca!

\- ¿una navaja? – la viejecilla alzó una ceja- ¿y para qué quieres una navaja niña?

\- Pues… hay algunas cajas que debo desempacar aún y me cuesta un poco abrirlas – miraba hacia al frente, quería que se acabara ya esa tortura, sentía la mirada de ambos en ella y le ponía de los nervios.

\- Pero niña, es un hermoso día ¿y tú preocupándote de abrir cajas? No, no no- negó con la cabeza y le puso una mano en el hombro, como si la conociera de siempre, eso, extrañamente, relajó a Sakura- quedan pocos días de vacaciones y debes conocer la ciudad, disfrutar, tus padres me comentaron lo aplicada que eres – le apretó suavemente una mejilla y ella se sonrojó por tercera vez- no está demás relajarse un rato, venga, Sasori- miró a su nieto quien se mantenía al margen de la conversación - lleva a ésta chica a que se divierta y preséntale a tus amigos, ya después te ayudaremos con las cajas- le guiñó un ojo y Sakura sólo quiso que se la tragara la tierra.

\- Seguro, será un placer- dijo el pelirrojo, y sacó su móvil para textear algo rápido.

\- P…pues yo, no salgo y – Sakura comenzó a tartamudear nuevamente, ¿qué podía decir? No podía negarle algo a esa anciana tan tierna, además, sólo sería ésta vez, quizás no sería tan malo como ella pensaba, quizás si necesitaba conocer gente- está bien- dijo finalmente, no pensaría nada antes de tiempo, el chico no podía ser malo si su abuela tenía tan gran corazón.

\- me parece perfecto, luego puedes venir a cenar,¡ tendré unos panqueques que te encantarán!- la anciana le acarició la mejilla a ambos y salió de la sala, no sin antes gritar un "espero se diviertan" dejándolos solos, a Sakura se le quitó toda la tranquilidad y seguridad de antes.

-Oye, tienes que estar tranquila, la pasaremos bien, un amigo está dando una fiesta en su casa y nos invitó – habló Sasori mientras tomaba una chaqueta y las llaves de su auto, al parecer; La observó una vez más de pie a cabeza. Sakura dudó si su atuendo no era el adecuado, llevaba un vestido bastante fofo verde agua, unas sandalias y el cabello en una coleta, debido al calor, jamás habría pensado en ir a una fiesta, de hecho, nunca había ido a una, pero no tenía algo más "producido", así que sólo asintió y caminó tras el chico de ojos miel, sin imaginar mucho lo que su vida cambiaría a partir de ese momento, lo hubiese pensado dos veces antes. Subió de copiloto al jeep que aparcaba en el patio trasero de la casa, y salieron finalmente.


End file.
